people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Carlsen
Magnus Carlsen is a Norweigian chess grandmaster, the reigning World Chess Grand Champion and currently the No. 1 ranked player in the world. His peak rating of 2882 is the highest in history. He became a grandmaster at the age of 13, making him the second youngest grandmaster of all time, though since then he has become the third youngest. At 15, Carlsen was among the top 100 players in the world. At age 16, he was in the top 20, and at age 17, within the top 5. From the age of 18, he has never ranked lower than the 2nd best player in the world. He was named one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World by Times magazine in 2013, and is at times nicknamed "the Justin Bieber of Chess." In addition to chess, he has been featured in modeling campaigns and has started his own iOS app company. Connections Lubomir Kavalek is an admirer and acquaintance of Carlsen, and once in an article called him "the Mozart of chess." Carlsen stayed in Miami to model in a promotional campaign for G-Star Raw in 2010, with Liv Tyler. The two got along well, and Tyler said that she was impressed with how naturally he fit into the fashion scene. Continuing his work with G-Star Raw, he also modeled for them again in 2014, this time with Lily Cole. In 2012, director J.J. Abrams contacted Carlsen to offer him a role in the upcoming movie Star Trek: Into Darkness, to play a chess player from the future. Though Carlsen agreed, he later had to back out of the movie because he was unable to obtain U.S. work permits in time for filming. Places Tonsberg, Norway - Born here, 1990. Lived here, approximately 1990 - 1992. Espoo, Finland - Lived here, approximately 1992 - 1993. Brussels, Belgium - Lived here, approximately 1993 - 1998. Lommedalen, Norway - Lived here, 1998 - see. Gausdal, Norway - Played first chess tournament here, 1999. Stockholm, Sweden - Competed in tournament here, 2003. Copenhagen, Denmark - Competed in tournament here, 2003. Wijk aan Zee, the Netherlands - Competed in tournament here, 2004. Moscow, Russia - Competed in tournament here, 2004, 2006. Reykjavik, Iceland - Competed in tournament here, 2004. Dubai, United Arab Emirates - Competed in tournament here, 2004. Tripoli, Libya - Competed in tournament here, 2004. Drammen, Norway - Competed in a tournament here, 2005. Leon, Spain - Competed in a tournament here, 2005. Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina - Competed in a tournament here, 2006. Amsterdam, the Netherlands - Competed in a tournament here, 2006. Rishon LeZion, Israel - Competed in a tournament here, 2006. Cap d'Agde, France - Competed in a tournament here, 2006. Linares, Spain - Competed in a tournament here, 2007. Monaco, the Principality of Monaco - Competed in a tournament here, 2007. Mexico City, Mexico - Competed in a tournament here, 2007. Tromso, Norway - Competed in a tournament here, 2007. Nice, France - Competed in a tournament here, 2008. Baku, Azerbaijan - Competed in a tournament here, 2008. Miskolc, Hungary - Competed in a match here, 2008. Mainz, Germany - Competed in a tournament here, 2008. Sofia, Bulgaria - Competed in a tournament here, 2009. Nanjing, China - Competed in a tournament here, 2009. London, England, UK - Competed in a tournament here, 2009. Kristiansund, Norway - Competed in a tournament here, 2010. Miami, Florida, USA - Did a photo shoot here, 2010. Shanghai, China - Competed in a tournament here, 2010. Medias, Romania - Competed in a tournament here, 2011. Sao Paulo, Brazil - Competed in a tournament here, 2011. Bilbao, Spain - Competed in a tournament here, 2011. St. Louis, Missouri, USA - Competed in a tournament here, 2013. Chennai, India - Competed in a tournament here, 2013. Zurich, Switzerland - Competed in a tournament here, 2014. Oslo, Norway - Played an exhibition game here, 2014. Sochi, Russia - Competed in a tournament here, 2014. Baden-Baden, Germany - Competed in a tournament here, 2015. Category:People Category:Modern Category:1990 Births Category:People From Norway Category:Magnus